Ultraman Overdesignus
Ultraman Overdesignus is an extremely overdesigned Ultra. Appearance An overdesigned piece of crap I made a long time ago. History Origins Overdesgnus hailed from a universe where Ultras the New Generation Ultras were lauded as great heroes, to the point where younger Ultras like himself aspired to be like them. To that end, Overdesignus traveled to an intergalactic junkyard to look for stuff he could use to upgrade himself and look really cool like the New Gen Ultras. Eventually, he found various pieces of armor which he attached to his body, believing them to increase his power and coolness. Though the former was true to some extent, other Ultras found Overdesignus's new look rather unappealing, much to his dismay. Joining the Parody Garrison Growing tired of the mockery, Overdesignus decided to travel to another universe, digging up an interdimensional transporter device used by some defeated alien conquerer long ago and implementing it into his armor, Overdesignus made the leap into another universe. However, he failed to realize that the device was partially damaged, and the second he appeared in the other universe, it shorted out and deactivated. Luckily for Overdesignus, his dimensional transport had been picked up by scouts from the Parody Garrison, who identified Overdesignus as a fellow Parody Ultra and brought him back with them to the Land of Parodies. Upon examining him, Parody Garrison medics found that the unstable dimensional transporting had fused Overdesignus's armor to his body, making him incapable of removing it. However, Overdesignus still found his armored form "cool" and thus didn't mind being stuck this way. Although he was offered a return trip to his home universe, Overdesignus opted out and instead decided to become a member of the Parody Garrison. yaaayy The Spoiler Movie (Whatever I end up calling it) You better believe he's going to be immediately turned into fodder and killed off! Abilities * Specium Cannon: Overdesignus's semi-unique beam, similar to a Specium Ray but fired in the "L" position. * Durability: Overdesignus's patchwork armor provides him some extra protection against attacks. * Color Timer Ray: Overdesignus charges energy through his protectors and into his larger than normal (possibly artificial) color timer, sending out a blast of blue energy from the timer. * Eye Blasters: Overdesignus can fire rapid-fire blasts of bright yellow energy from his eyes. * Ultra Barrier: Overdesignus is capable of conjuring a barrier to protect himself from attacks, like most Ultras. * Dimensional Transport (Formerly): Using the partially damaged device, Overdesignus could at one time travel between dimensions. However the device's only ever use shorted it out and fused his armor to his body. Weaknesses * Hampered Mobility: Due to his armor, Overdesignus is not as fast or agile as other Ultras. * Shorting Out: Overdesignus's armor can be shorted out by strong electricity-based attacks. Since it is now fused to his body, the armor being shorted out renders him completely immobile. Trivia * Overdesignus is based on an old design I made, which also serves as his image. ** Embarrassingly, this was for a short time the visual representation of Meta Cdr's original form. * In other universes, Overdesignus is worshipped as some kind of god, and his overdesigned nature has somehow rubbed off on these universes as well, causing their Ultras to have appearances even he finds odd. Overdesignus is generally confused by this status. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit